


Vacant Seat Of Pride

by MurrosApple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Future Fic, Gay Marriage, M/M, There’s a tiny bit of angst if you squint, Vows, Wedding fic!!!, idk how to do tags I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurrosApple/pseuds/MurrosApple
Summary: Kiyotaka and Mondo’s wedding day!Mondo’s nervous as hell and struggling to write his vows. Hopefully they’re good enough?(Taka and Mondo are 36)
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru (mentioned), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka (mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Vacant Seat Of Pride

If you had told Mondo that he was marrying a man twenty years ago, maybe even ten years ago, he would’ve made sure you wouldn’t be able to tell anyone anything again.

But here he was, sat at his desk in his shared home with a man that loved and respected his history with minor to no judgement. And here he was, struggling to write his vows. And here he was, barely dressed for the wedding he was meant to be arriving at in half an hour. His hair and makeup was already done, styled in his usual pompadour but decorated with golden chains wrapped around the pompadour itself to give a little shine.

Over the years, he’d grown the darker parts to his hair out, now styled in a beautiful fishtail braid with little fake daisies and white roses embedded into it, like his pompadour, and finished with gold ribbon.

Mondo’s makeup was a little less intimidating but focused on making his eyes a little softer, yet keeping that sharp edge. He was wearing mascara. Somehow.

”Mondo, dude, you’re going to be late to your own wedding.”

”Shut the fuck up, Leon! I’m not done!”

Leon had decided to accompany him just in case he got too nervous and backed out last minute.

Mondo began to write his vows. After several attempts of trying to make ‘brothers to lovers’ sound not weird, he eventually gave that idea up.

_’Taka, you’ve been an angel in the flesh. A change of fate. A diamond in the rough. Unlikely friends, even more impossible ~~fuckbuddies~~ partners. And then you’re on one knee in more tears than I was asking me to be your husband. Here I am. I made it. I’m all yours, baby! ~~*hope 4 laugh*~~ I think you’re the hottest guy I know and the best husband the world has ever seen. Kyoudai.’_

He nodded, that should be good, right? Slightly heartfelt and enough for the world to see a glimpse into a relationship Mondo considered quite quiet.

Now. He had to get dressed. Twenty minutes left.

He was dreading this part more than ever.

Already, Mondo was dressed in a button up shirt with a few buttons undone from the top. He was wearing dress trousers and smart black shoes.

Now, if you had told Mondo at any point aside from last month that he was going to wear white at his wedding, he would’ve punched you. White is for the chick, white is feminine.

White is... in front of him.

Gulping, he took a deep breath. He knew it still fit him. The first time wearing the coat in twenty-odd years.

Slowly, he pulled the white jacket over his shoulders and sighed, putting on a golden necklace and placing his engagement ring on the chain.

Taking one last look in the mirror... yes. He was ready.

Had Daiya still been alive, he’d have let him walk him down the aisle. So he knew he was to walk alone. With a seat at the front empty out of respect.

He got out of his room, vow in pocket and gave Leon a nod, who led him to his bike that was dressed up in daisies and roses. Taka’s choice naturally.

Taka had control of a lot of the wedding. He’d said he had a few surprises and wanted Mondo to feel special. Trusting Taka with his life, Mondo didn’t object.

He hopped on the motorcycle. And followed after Leon’s car.

Once there, Leon got out of the car after parking and waited for Mondo’s cue to come in. Mondo revved his bike shortly before the cue to signal that he wasn’t late which earned a chuckle from only Taka.

Finally, the ceremony was about to begin. Sayaka’s daughter came in, flower girl. Elegantly throwing flowers everywhere, a little too recklessly. But her ginger locks were some implication why. She quickly sat next to her mother. The page boy followed, a toddler with scruffy brown hair. Komaru had gotten IVF shortly after her wedding with Toko, a few years back. He picked up a flower off the floor and sat between his mother, Toko, and his uncle, Makoto.

And now...

A rev of and engine, the motorbike travelled through the entrance before stopping. Mondo jumped off the bike and strode confidently to the alter. Although he was more focused on looking confident than seeing his soon-to-be husband.

”Mondo... I didn’t think...”

”Wh-?”

”You look so handsome.”

The raven haired man chuckled. He’d learned to control his volume after being a politician for almost ten years. He wasn’t close to prime minister but he knew if he kept working hard, he’d make it. But that was later.

Now, he was stood up tall, dressed in a black suit, white button-up, gold waistcoat and gold tie with a rose in his pocket and his hair gelled nicely. He was playing with his fingers. A crack in his otherwise perfect confidence.

Mondo took the opportunity to look around. Almost everyone he knew was here. His gang, his friends, a picture of Daiya in the front row. He felt his lip quiver.

”I thought you’d like it. I wanted him to feel more like a presence to you rather than a vacant seat.”

Mondo nodded, speechless. Looking back, he saw Takemichi, his best man, giving him a thumbs up with Leon and Chihiro behind him, also smiling in gold suits. He peeked behind Taka. Yasuhiro stood proud, even past the age of forty, he never felt like an adult. Makoto and Takaaki would’ve stood with Hiro but Makoto had to keep an eye on his nephew and Takaaki felt old compared to everyone else so decided to sit in the front row.

He’d just retired from the police force and lived nearby to the couple now. Taka made sure to financially support him when he needed it and always spent some time talking on the phone to his father or having him round for dinner. Which Mondo always cooked. Politics really took it out of Taka sometimes so Mondo was practically a house-husband with a carpentry gig at the side. Mostly paying for the wedding or holidays.

For about twenty years, maybe more, Mondo was afraid of Takaaki. And Takaaki was rightfully unsure about Mondo, but the man looked at him dead in the eye with a pleased smile and nodded. Proud.

Mondo was getting more emotional at the minute so he’d have to hurry this up before he burst into tears.

”Are you ready?”

”Yeah.”

The music began to play again. Softly. Provided by some underclassmen from the academy. The ceremony had began and went by like a blur. Mondo found himself lost in those gorgeous red eyes he’d fallen in love with.

”Now, the rings?”

An upperclassman walked forward from the back and unclipped something. Mondo raised an eyebrow at the animal-fanatic until he heard a yapping sound.

A tiny white Maltese puppy dressed in a tiny gold bow came tumbling down the aisle, a box around her neck.

”Is that...?”

”I know you wanted a dog but I wanted to save it until we were here.”

A chuckle. The man bent down and untied the box before opening it to reveal two golden bands, each engraved ‘kyoudai’. One was decorated with diamonds while the other with rose-gold patterns.

Mondo gasped and felt himself tearing up.

”And now for your vows.”

The pale man took the biker’s hand and held it, sliding on the ring and thumbing it gently.

”Mondo, you don’t need any words about how unlikely this scenario was. So I won’t waffle about that...”

Mondo then realised he wasn’t looking at any notes. Dear god.

”I knew what I was doing when I asked you to marry me. I never told you, but you know I’m not a religious man. However, the night before I proposed, I prayed. I prayed, asking for your brother for your hand in marriage. And something screamed inside of me to do it and to make you happy. And everyday I hope I make you happy...”

Taka’s eyes began to well up with happy tears but he let them roll down his rosy cheeks with the biggest smile on his face.

”Because Mondo, all my life I thought I was going to be a successful politician who was married to his country but instead, I’m happy. My career goals motivate me but my success lies in all the times I have made you smile, all the times you have told me you loved me, all the times we made-up after our worst times. And every second of spending my life with you. Mondo, I’m in love with you. And nothing and no one can change that.”

Mondo was speechless.

”Your turn, Mr. Owada.”

”U-Uh yeah... sure! Thanks!”

He shakily put on the ring, earning a concerned glance from his groom.

”Mondo, it’s okay. Deep breaths.”

The biker nodded, taking a deep breath and looking at his notes.

”Fuck it, who needs these shitty vows. Taka, we ain’t like eachother at all. But although we argue all the time and have different opinions on a lot of shit, no one could ever understand how I feel about you, man. I don’t know how on Earth I got to meet the kindest, most passionate and gorgeously ripped man-“

”Mondo-!”

”Let me finish! But I’m so fuckin’ thrilled to be the guy that wakes up next to you. When we’re married, when you’re the prime minister, when we’re old and hopefully we’ll be together when all that’s left is our legacy. What I’m trying to say is, I don’t want anything in this world other than you. I don’t need all the money in the world, although it would be nice, because I have a hot piece of ass... who loves and cares about me more than anyone could, as a perfect husband.”

”M-Mondo, I-“

”Do you, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, take Mondo Owada to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

”O-Of course! I do! I really do!”

“And do you, Mondo Owada, take Kiyotaka Ishimaru to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

”Ain’t no backing out now, huh? I do.”

”Congratulations Mister and Mister Ishimaru, you may kiss the groom.”

Taka practically flew in the direction of Mondo, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a desperate kiss. Lips chapped from nervous biting before the ceremony. It was awfully like the first time they kissed but more experienced.

_”Owada. I think... I think I like you.”_

_The two had decided to meet on a hill overlooking the country-side after Mondo had driven the other home for Spring Break._

_”Like me? Dude, I like you too! You’re my best bro!”_

_”No I mean... I really like you. I think about you all the time.”_

_”Oh? I think about you a lot too! You’re like the greatest guy I’ve met, haha!”_

_”Forgive me, Mondo.”_

_He leaned forward, desperate, arms making their way around the other’s neck and kissing him to make a statement. Lips chapped from the nerves for biting them before the confession._

And naturally, Mondo kissed back, despite being a little startled, arms snaking round the other before quickly pulling away, a deep flustered blush on his face. 

**”I love you, Taka.”**

**”I love you too, Mondo Ishimaru.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about two hours. It’s almost half four in the morning!
> 
> I promise more fics are coming soon. I’m working on a lot of ishimondo but I also have planned out other ships.
> 
> Quarantine is kicking my ass when it comes to motivation!


End file.
